High Elementary
by Hakuya
Summary: A story about Trunks in the 3th grade, who moves up to the 5th then meets his future best friends: Yue and Inu-Yasha.


**Chapter One**

Trunks swallowed hard. He stared at the clock with big eyes and he was breathing quite heavily. His tiny white fingers gripped tightly around his desk. He wanted out. 'I can't take it anymore…' Trunks thought in his head as another minute passed by slowly. It was like the clock was broken, yeah, that had to be the case. The clock was broken, that is the only explanation. 

"Who would like to answer this next question?" 

'Five more minutes…I can't take five more minutes…' Trunks said in his head. 'Gotta get out…gotta get out…'

"Ah, all the usuals…No, Christopher, you answered the last five questions. Whom have I not heard from yet…?"

Trunks' grip grew tighter around the edge of his desk. He slowly leaned in the direction of the door. He could almost smell freedom. Soon he would be able to frolic through the grassy hills, and ride his bike down to his favorite store, and throw rocks at the girls. Closer…closer…closer he leaned to the door.

"Trunks, how about you?"

Trunks quickly turned his head to his teacher, Mr. Cruchem, but unfortunately lost his balance and fell out of his chair. 'Drat…he found me…' Trunks didn't move from his awkward possession on the floor. Half of his body was still sitting in the chair. Everyone turned his or her heads to Trunks. They didn't laugh, they came to expect this from him day by day. 

"Trunks…can you please answer the question?"

Trunks, being the keen mastermind of trouble that he was, stood straight up in his chair and placed his hands on his small wooden desk. "Okay," he said.

"What is-"

"Whoa, whoa, hey slow down there, buddy. You already asked me the question."

Mr. Cruchem stared at him. "I was about to ask you the question."

"No, you already asked me the question. You said, 'Can you please answer the question?' and I answered it. I said, 'okay.'" Trunks' face remained straight, even though he was about to burst out laughing at any moment. He narrowed his eyes and moved his eyebrows up and down while looking at the teacher. "Thus, there is no question to ask. Your question stands answered." Trunks gave his biggest and most innocent smile.

"…"

The school was filled with the piercing sound of the final school bell. All the kids seemed to flood out of the room without saying another word. Trunks was always the first one out the door of the school, but the teacher grabbed his shoulder before he could dash out the door. 

Trunks was the last person in the class room…but even more frightening…he was alone with the teacher. Trunks gulped. He looked up at his teacher. His little palms started to sweat. His teacher looked down at him with his arms crossed and pointed at the board with the math problem on it.

"You will stay here until you answer this question." He handed Trunks a piece of chalk and sat down at his desk glaring at Trunks. 

"THIS problem? This one right here?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, Trunks. Do it, or you will never see recess again."

'No recess?!' thought Trunks. That was practically saying, 'Do this problem or you will never see your family again.' Trunks wasn't a stupid kid, in fact he was a genius thanks to his mom, he just didn't like doing the work. Trunks walked up to the chock board and looked up. '5x3? What kind of a stupid question is that?' he thought. Trunks reached up and wrote the correct answer on the board.

"15, happy?" Trunks put the chalk on the desk. He turned and faced his teacher, "can I go now?"

"Trunks, are you bored?"

"I'm bored of standing here."

"No, I mean…are you bored of the 3rd grade? Is everything too easy for you? Do you know all the answers?"

"Uhh…yeah." He said rocking back and forth in his shoes. Trunks looked back at his teacher who was writing something. He walked over and got up on his tiptoes and spied on what his teacher was writing.

"Trunks, how would you like go to a different class?" said Mr. Cruchem.

"A different class? Cool!" yelled Trunks.

"Here," he handed Trunks a piece of paper, "give this to your parents, and when Monday comes you will be moved up two grades."

"Cool!" Trunks grabbed the paper and ran out the door.

He ran as fast as he could to his house. When he arrived, he ran through the sliding doors and slid into the living room. His dad was watching TV and his mom was reading a magazine. He walked over to his mom and handed her the note.

"What's this, Trunks?" asked Bulma, his mother.

"A note from my teacher."

"That's pathetic, what did you do this time?" said his father, Vegeta, "how hard can 3rd grade be to get in trouble?"

"Shut up, Vegeta, the only time you ever notice Trunks giving me a note from school is when it is a report card or something." Said Bulma opening up the note and reading it, "Trunks isn't in trouble at all. They want to move him up two grades. Do you know what that means, Trunks?"

"Uhh…new teacher to torture?" Trunks smiled.

"No. This means you will be in the 5th grade. Are you exited?"

Trunks nodded his head.

"It also says that they combined the 5th and 6th grades into one class room because there aren't that many this year. This means you will have to work extra hard."

"Oh, I know mom. I want to work hard." Trunks then performed a very masculine skip up to his room.

The halls were crowded with hundreds of children rushing to their classes. Among them stood a very confused purpled haired boy with a paper clutched in his little hands. He stood in front of _the_ room. Room 462…5th grade. The small boy took a deep breath and walked in. 

The room fell silent at the sight of the newcomer. They stared at him and didn't remove their hawk watch glare. The boy cautiously walked to the teacher and handed her the paper. The teacher took it and read it. She looked down at the blue-eyed child and smiled.

"Class," she said in a very calm and soft voice, "meet your new classmate. This is Trunks, he was moved to the 5th grade from the 3rd grade. Trunks, you can take a seat next to Mr. Yasha over there. I am Mrs. Smith."

"Uhh…thank you…" Trunks walked down the isle between the desks of the other _older_ kids. He felt like a deer in the middle of a hunting circle. They wouldn't take their eyes off of him. He sat in and empty seat next to a black haired kid wearing all black. He stared at the kid. He was bigger then him. Then again, everyone in the 5th and 6th grade was a whole lot bigger then he was.

The black haired kid glared back at him and examined him up and down. 

"H-Hi." Said Trunks in a shaky voice.

"Yo, sup?" said the kid.

"I'm Trunks."

"So I've heard. I'm Inu-Yasha…you can call me Inu if you really want."

"Alright." Trunks smiled. 'So begins the 5th grade…' Trunks thought. He looked at all the other kids who had turned their attention back to Mrs. Smith.

Everything was going great. Trunks was learning things that he didn't know before. Even though he did know the entire math, everything else was new. Trunks wasn't bored at all. 

"Alright, now we are going to learn something a bit harder today. We are going to learn dividing large numbers." Said Mrs. Smith as she wrote an equation on the bored. "Now, who would like to guess what the answer is?"

Trunks looked up from the squirrel he was drawing on his desk to the equation on the bored. '184 divided by 23?' Trunks said in his brain. He looked around to see everyone else pretty much confused, so he raised his hand.

"Yes, Trunks. What do you think the answer is?"

"Eight." Answered Trunks. 

"Well…yes actually. That is the right answer. Good job, Trunks."

"Thank you." 

Trunks went back to his squirrel picture on his desk. He was interrupted by something cold and slimy on his neck. He reached for it and peeled it off of his skin and took a good look at it. A spit wad. Trunks had never encountered a spit wad before, but he knew what one was. He clutched it in his little hand and glared at his fist. His hand glowed a dim yellow and steam came rushing out of the cracks in his hand. His hand opened and a pile of ashes fell out. Trunks turned his head to the direction where the spit wad came from.

Across the class room, in the corner, sat a kid with gray/silver hair wearing a black trench coat. He was holding a straw and was chewing on more paper and reloading. Trunks stared at his bright green eyes and twitched his eye. The kid aimed at Trunks' head and shot. 

The spit wad flew elegantly threw the air. Like a plane in a jet stream it flew. The bullet of saliva and paper was in distance of its target's face.  Closer, closer it came. Ten feet…eight feet…five feet…Inu noticed that the air pressure in the air had changed. He quickly shot up his hand and caught the spit pellet in mid air.  INTERCEPTIVE PASS! INTERCEPTIVE PASS! 

Inu-Yasha didn't move his head. He placed the spit wad in his mouth and swallowed it. Trunks and the green-eyed kid widened their eyes to this discussing display.

The school's bell rang to announce recess. Kids began to run out into the halls and outside. Trunks, still greatly disturbed by his fellow classmate's action, sat very still in his chair without moving. He stared at Inu, who wasn't moving either, with a sour expression and shaking like an earthquake. Inu glanced at Trunks who was as still as a jackhammer and stood to his feet. 

"I like you kid." Said Inu. He grabbed Trunks' shoulder and pulled him out of the chair and to his feet. "Come with me, Trunks. I'll show you around." He put his arm around Trunks' shoulder and walked him out of the classroom.

"But, I know this school. I know where everything is."

"Are you trying to make my job harder?"

Trunks shook his head.

"Good."

"Why did you eat that spit wad?" asked Trunks.

"Why not? Oh, and don't worry about Sephiroth. He's a wimp." 

"Oh…okay…"

Inu and Trunks walked out onto the battlefield of the playground with the war cries of laughter and bombing of the kick balls. As they walked, the kids seemed to take one look at them and move out of the way. Trunks found this strange after a while, but he ignored it. They traveled over to a jungle jim that was infested with second and third graders. As they arrived, they spotted Inu and Trunks and seemed to run for their lives. Now that it was empty, Inu climbed up the ladder to a tree house structure on top and sat down. Trunks followed.

"Umm…I have a question." Asked Trunks in his childish high-pitched voice.

"Go ahead, ask away." Answered Inu-Yasha.

"Why did all those kids run away? And when we were walking here, why were kids willing to move out of the way?"

"You ask too many questions. They move because…because you are a 5th now. Kids respect you now." Inu said.

"Oh…ok."

Inu looked over the playground, sweeping the scenery with his brown eyes. He narrowed them and stood on his black steel toe boots. He put his hands next to his mouth and yelled out into the playground. So loud that everyone could hear him.

"HEY YUE!!! GET OVER HERE!!!" he screamed. Trunks slammed his hands next to his ears when he did this. When Trunks recovered from the sonic boom, he saw a kid about Trunks' height with long white hair climbing up the ladder and into the fort. He was wearing a white button up shirt and blue jeans. His eyes were light blue cat eyes. 

"Hello, Inu-Yasha. I've found you." Said Yue. He looked at Trunks and cocked his eyebrow. "Who is this?"

"This is Trunks…the new kid to the class." Said Inu leaning up against a pole.

"Oh, hello. I'm Yue. I'm in the 6th grade."

"You are? But…you aren't any taller then me."

"Eh…yes, well. I-" Yue was interrupted by a group of 3rd graders who were yelling from the ground bellow. Trunks sat back while Inu-Yasha and Yue peered over the edge to see what was going on. SPLASH! The two got back up totally soaked by the water balloon that had collided with their faces. They weren't very happy.

"You monsters! Let our friend go from your evil clutches!" yelled a kid.

Inu glared. "I'm gonna kill them…"

"Now…Inu-Yasha…" said Yue wiping his face with his sleeve, "They are only 3rd graders. You don't need to kill them."

"Why not?"

"Let Trunks go you-you-you-poop heads!" said another kid as another water balloon flew at them and exploded in Inu's lap.

Inu-Yasha gave Yue a death glare. Not only did it look like he had wet himself, but Yue wasn't letting him destroy the enemy. One after another the water balloons exploded in the fortress. Yue, being the peacekeeper in this case, shook his head at Inu.

"Forget you, man!" Inu jumped out of the jungle jim and knocked over a kid holding a water balloon. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"RUN!!!" screamed the kids as they dropped everything and ran. Trunks was very confused. This had never happened to him in his whole life at school. He just sat there blinking repeatedly, not knowing what to do next. Yue, being all wet, calmly climbed out of the jungle jim and walked in the direction where Inu had gone. Trunks was left…alone…in an abandoned jungle jim…what would he do next? I mean, if you saw your new 'friends' being attacked by a group of 3rd graders with water balloons then go run off trying to hill them, what would you do?

"Pst!" 

Trunks looked around…then down on the ground. He saw one of his good friends, Cloud, signaling for him to get down. Trunks climbed down and hopped onto the concrete ground in front of him.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Trunks.

"Are you ok? What did they do to you? You are alive! It's a miracle! Tell me!" exclaimed Cloud.

"Whoa…what?"

"Inu-Yasha didn't…steal anything of yours did he?"

"No…"

"Beat you up?"

"No…"

"Give you drugs?"

"NO! What's with you?" asked Trunks.

"How come you go to the 5th grade…and all of the sudden you are hanging out with the likes of Inu-Yasha?"

"Inu is my friend…that's what friends do. They hang out…get it?"

Cloud opened his eyes widely and backed up. He put his hand to his forehead and seemed to be hyperventilating. "Dude, calm down. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in threw your nose." Trunks said patting his friend on the back.

"You…and Inu-Yasha…are…friends?" said Clouds between breaths.

"Yes…"

"You…are the most fortunate kid…in this school…"

"Why?"

"Trunks! You are friends with INU-YASHA! The most toughest, strongest, rudest, roughest, most deadly bully this school has ever seen! I've heard he can push down a whole jungle jim when he is angry, and our fellow classmates risked their teeth to rescue you! Trunks, your like a…a…god now! You can resist his evil!"

"What…I'm not a god!"

"How do YOU know? Hmm?"

"Whatever…" said Trunks.


End file.
